1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door with a door leaf suspended from at least one carriage guided to be displaceable along a roller rail profile that is disposed at a wall or at a ceiling, the sliding door having a closing device that is suitable to displace the door leaf into a closed position in a decelerated manner.
2. Related Art
The problem with sliding doors is that very often the doors, when being carelessly opened or closed, impact on a limit stop; this can be very loud, but can also destroy a door, such as a glass sliding door. If the sliding door is closed with too much momentum, it will often bounce against the limit stop, which can only absorb a portion of the energy, such that the sliding door bounces back and remains in a not completely closed position. Closing devices are known for this purpose that displace the sliding door into a final position and simultaneously achieve a damping effect.
When opening a sliding door with too much momentum, this results very often in the problem that the first user is able to easily pass the door after having triggered the opening operation, but the sliding door simultaneously returns into the partially closed position, and the following user of the sliding door bumps with his shoulder or side into the door; whereby, on the one hand, a risk of injury is given and, on the other hand, the sliding door will start to swing perpendicularly to the opening direction and thus may be prone to damage.